


Bromancery

by breath_of_mine (tsundanire)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Semi-Public Sex, Spiderman Kisses ftw, Word Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/breath_of_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Chris discover that they want the same things during their tour of Europe. Takes place during the interviews between Australia and London. For the prompt: "What's the story behind this obvious footsie here during the London press conference?" (Cross posted from my lj)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bromancery

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd - All errors are my own; This story took a much different turn than I had anticipated. One of these days I may go back and write another version closer to the original but for now, enjoy. 
> 
> Reposting Edit: I'm a bit happier with this piece, but as with all old works, I know I can still do better. As always, I've not made a single change from the original, but will continue to learn from it. Enjoy~

+++  
There were few things that Chris loved more than going on the World press tour. They got to travel the world, they got to spend time with each other and most importantly: the hijinx that always ensued.  
  
But the one thing, the singular thing, that Chris loved more than going on world tours was doing interviews with Zach.  
  
 He and his best friend were very competitive when around each other and, of course, it made sense that it translated to amazing chemistry whether it was on film, or during interviews. Fans speculated for years whether or not they were in an actual relationship together. They weren't of course, Chris reminded himself sternly. Zach's relationship had just ended, and he needed some time on his own. Hell if Chris would allow himself to be the rebound.  
  
  
But that didn't stop Chris from feeling an almost unadulterated pleasure when they filmed interviews together. It was his solo time with Zach. His time to tease, and his time to play silly little word games with Zach. And yet it seemed like Zach's attention was diverted elsewhere lately.  
  
He was distracted and distant. Even when the interviews were over , Zach seemed to be avoidant and miserable.  
  
Chris grumbled to himself, remembering how he barely spoke during one of the Australian interviews, in hopes that Zach would notice Chris' discomfort at their stagnating relationship. But Zach played it as cool as a cucumber and continued the interview like nothing had happened.  
  
Later that night, Chris was in his hotel room packing and getting ready for shipping off to the next few tours. What was he supposed to do? He never liked confrontation, and if Zach was going to keep up with this bull, it would definitely start showing in their interviews. Then people would start to ask questions like, 'What's happened between the two of you? You seemed to be such good friends?' and frankly Chris didn't think he could handle that.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. A soft groan of frustration escaped his lips as he realised just how futile the situation was. Really he should just talk to Zach about all his feelings and make things better. He hated not spending every single second together like they used to and it was driving him slowly insane.  
  
Standing firm in his resolve to go and speak with Zach, Chris made his way to the door. Just as he opened the door to leave, he found himself chest to chest with the very man who filled his thoughts.  
  
 "Z..Zach. What are you doing up here? I thought you had dinner or hiding in your room to do?"  
  
Chris winced. He hadn't meant to be so blunt in his insult. But at least it was out there, and Zach had the decency to at least look a little ashamed of himself.  
  
There was simply a moment of silence as Zach appeared to try and figure out what to say to Chris. The bearded male simply rolled his eyes and wandered back into his own room, leaving the door open if Zach wanted to come in as well.  
  
"Chris I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a dick to you." Well at least he seemed to know what Chris was upset about in the first place.  
  
Chris tossed his full suitcase on the ground and sat on the bed. He always loved cleaning up his stuff the night before, rather than the morning of, as it allowed him to make sure that he left nothing behind in a rush to get out. Tonight however there was still a shirt or two laying out from today's wear and the stuff for tomorrow.  
  
Zach leaned against one wall watching Chris intently. He looked like a frightened prisoner as judgement sat in front of him.  
  
"Zach you've been so... far away lately. I just.."  
  
Chris sighed and ran a hand over the scruff of his beard. He reaaally missed having this fur on his face. It had been too long. But he kept it nicely groomed so that his PA wouldn't kill him for looking a fright on TV. "I just missed my bro." Those soulful blue eyes flicked a glance at the tall dark and handsome against the wall.  
  
+++  
Zach for his part managed to look both contrite and happy at the same time.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Reaching up a hand to scratch the back of his neck, the taller male shifted and moved to a cross legged sit in front of Chris' legs. He folded his hands together neatly in his lap before he spoke again. "I know you already know what happened between me and Jesse."  
  
Zach waited for Chris to slowly nod his head before continuing on with his apology.  
  
"What you didn't know is that I wasn't that upset about it." Chris' eyes appeared to be bugging out of his head for a moment. Then came the infamous Pine-rage, which Zach was fully prepared for.  
  
"Are you KIDDING me? You've been moody, and depressed. You've been avoiding everyone and anytime we do an interview, we can BARELY get through it without you checking your phone every five minutes as if you wanted it to end sooner!"  
  
 Chris had stood by this point. Zach was always able to measure how upset Chris was, by the actions he used during his "Pine-rage mode".  
  
At this stage, the younger male was pacing around the room with his hands flying all over the place, as if they were speaking a language of their very own. Which Zach new very well they were.  Zach smiled a little to himself as Chris continued to rant about how upset Zach really was, but the brunet knew that eventually Chris would tire himself out and fling himself onto some furniture with a dramatic flourish. Because no one could be as dramatic as Chris Pine when he was having a "manly fit".  
  
And it happened exactly like that. Chris had worked himself up so much that he did fling himself upon the bed with his face buried into the end of the bed close to Zach, who knew better than to say anything just yet. Better to wait it out and see if there was any more to this tantrum.  
  
"I just... I don't understand Zach. If you weren't miserable... then why ... were you so damned miserable???"  
  
 Chris' head popped up enough that Zach could see those shinning deep pools of blue, and the flush of red on those cheeks. More from burnt out rage as opposed to any form of embarrassment. And finally that mouth... Those soft lips... that pink dart of awesome he calls a tongue. Zach could literally fawn over him like a fan girl, and generally does his best to not stare at Chris as much during interviews.  But he knows that he'll likely be in some trouble when Chris sees them.  Though the break up was amicable, Jesse had no qualms about telling Zach just how much ogling he seemed to be doing on TV.  
  
Chris was still staring at him with that 'answer me' look on his face and Zach almost burst into laughter. It was so totally Chris to be so eloquent when on screen, and completely short of words when he is angry.  
  
Zach looked down at his lap and then back up at Chris with an almost pleading look on his face.  
  
"I was afraid." Zach stopped, but continued when Chris narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I was afraid of what you'd think. I was afraid that when you realised how... how I felt about... you. That you would freak out and not want to be friends any more. And  I've felt things for straight guys before and really I should know better because I'm really only hurting myself. But I just couldn't help myself." Zach took a big gulp of air after the unbroken sentence only to feel all the breath leave him in a whoosh at the look in Chris' eyes.  
  
It was an almost fearful glance. As if he were nothing more than a delicate piece of porcelain and was about to break. One of Chris' hands snuck out from where it was hiding and reached out towards Zach's face. Fingers delicately traced the line of that perfectly strong jaw.  
  
When the younger male spoke again, it was with a voice that was barely above a whisper.  Why did you come tonight?"  
  
Zach blinked, feeling rather taken aback by the bluntness of the question and knowing that the other would expect an equally blunt answer. No playing games. No beating around the bush.  He leaned into the touch of those tender fingers as he answered.  
  
"I was tired of running away. I wanted things to be like they were last time. So I needed to come clean about things and just face you like a man."  
  
"I'm not that straight you know."  
  
"Wha-..Pardon?"  
  
Zach was caught a little off guard by the suddenness of the statement, and of course his inability to figure out what exactly it had to do with what he just said.  
  
"You said that you were afraid of your feelings for me because you think I'm straight. And I'm trying to tell you that I... go both ways?" Chris hadn't really moved much, still that same fragile look that seemed to pierce through Zach's most intimate self.  
  
Zach blinked and shifted back a little, needed a bit of space between them. Like space would be enough to answer all the questions running through his head. Like space would be enough to fill the void of loneliness he'd been feeling. And like space would clear the confusion he couldn't seem to face.  
  
"Chris I... I had no idea. Why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
This made Chris smile a little and those cheeks turn a little rosy.  
  
"It's something I've never really talked to before with someone. And it's still quite new to me..."  
  
Zach nodded sagely, knowing now that as confused as he was right now, it had nothing on the level of confused Chris would be feeling.  
  
"Well... Do you want to talk about it? Or.. anything really?"  
  
Chris shook his head no.  
  
"Alright... Is there anything I can do to help?" Zach tilted his head a little to the side.  
  
Chris nodded and rolled onto his back so that his head was upside down and hanging off the bed a little. His arms reached out for Zach.  
  
The taller brunet leaned in, letting those arms encircle him and letting his own hands gently run through the lighter hair with an almost tender touch.  
  
"Can you... kiss me like Spiderman?"  
  
Zach almost lost it right then and there. He knew of course that Chris was referring to how Spiderman was kissed in one of the original movies with that Tobey guy.  Zach lifted Chris' head gently and brought their lips together. He had a split second to realise exactly just how intense this was before their lips connected. Chris was all soft and coy, while all Zach wanted to do was ravage that innocent looking mouth.  
  
And there it was... that little fucking tongue. It had flickered out of reflex to lick those tender lips he was kissing, which meant that Zach got a feel of what it was like to be licked by Chris. And god help him if he didn't just whimper out loud.  
  
When they finally pulled away from each other things had simmered to a low burn. Not that it wasn't any less intense, but at least a bit more manageable.  
  
Chris bit his lip as he rolled again, looking adorably shy as ever. "We have to leave early tomorrow..."  
  
Zach smiled and nodded getting the hint. Chris had a lot to think about and frankly so did he. But that didn't mean that this would end. Oh no. Zach was going to take this as far as he could because damn it if he would let Chris slip through his fingers a second time.  
  
With a swift movement, Zach stood and adjusted himself casually. There was no denying that he was turned on, and there was no point lying about it in front of Chris.  
  
"Well you should get some rest then. I still need to pack my own bags tonight."  
  
Zach leaned in and pressed the softest of kisses to Chris' lips, whispering "Sleep well Captain."  
  
As he was leaving, Zach could have sworn he heard a soft sigh of pleasure escape those sinful lips.  
  
+++  
They were finally in London doing interviews with another full cast interview first thing in the morning.  
  
It had been a bit since that night and things were starting to feel normal again. Well as normal as Chris and Zach could be. They were back to their usual antics of word play and teasing each other and just general bromancery.  
  
By night however things were just a slightly different story. They were shy and perhaps a bit more casual due to nerves. Things hadn't progressed much past kissing, but that was due to Zach's fear of pushing Chris away. Chris hadn't really been with another man before which made Zach feel like he should be making sure that the younger male was comfortable with anything and everything.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes for what felt like the third time that night.  
  
"Zach you don't have to be so circumspect..." Chris smirked seeing the shiver run down the elder's spine. He knew damn well how Zach would react to dirty talk. Well at least their version of it.  
  
"Would you rather I be a troglodyte and  just do whatever the hell I want with no concern over whether or not you want to do it?"  
  
Chris gulped as Zach parried the word play back to him. Blood was draining downwards so he wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep up.  
  
"If I was anyone else would you just kiss me and shut up?"  
  
Those chocolate eyes narrowed . "Point made. Still though. I just don't want to do something to you that you aren't comfortable with, only to have you run away and never talk to me again."  
  
Chris leaned in and pressed a finger to Zach's lips.  
  
"If you do something that I don't like, I'll just tell you Zach. I'm not a piece of glass you know... Nor am I an ignoramus. If I don't like something, I'm not going to simply run away because I can't deal with it Zach. Geez. Have a little more faith in me." Chris frowned a little before laying back on his back.  
  
"Alright. I'm sorry... And now you have me more than a little turned on..." Chris could almost hear the smirk in the other's voice.  
  
"Maybe I should just leave you like that?" Chris turned his frown back on Zach. It would be a fitting punishment.  
  
Zach huffed and gave would be almost the most adorable pleading look, if he hadn't seen what Noah looks like begging for food.  
  
Chris smirked. "Yes. I think so. This will be your punishment. Maybe by having blue balls for a night you will be turned on enough to venture further with me tomorrow night?"  
  
And with that Zach was booted out of Chris' room for the night. Wandering down the halls to his own room gave him time to think about revenge.  
  
But that didn't stop the feeling of ache in his pants. When he finally arrived at his room, Zach bolted inside and stripped. He grabbed his phone and flopped on the bed, searching through his phone for the right picture. There it was! It was a snapshot Zach had gotten once but never posted online, preferring to keep this one to himself. Chris was playing a silly game of American style football with Karl of set once. He was bent over and grinning at Zach.  
  
One long slender hand wrapped itself around his hard length stroking quickly. It wasn't going to take very long and that blue eyed gaze was sending jolts straight to his throbbing erection. Using his thumb to capture some of pearly fluid that had gathered at the tip, Zach spread it around like lube.  
  
He groaned loudly feeling the build up coil inside of him like a serpent resting in his belly. That hand continued to glide up and down at such a fast rate, while Zach's eyes roamed over the delectable picture. That perfect ass... That soft hair... And one thing that he hadn't noticed before. That perfect pink tongue was peeking out of the corner of that grin...  
  
"Ah fuuuck Chris!"  
  
That was all it took to send him spiraling into bliss. Zack groaned as small stripes of cum splashed across his belly. It was shower time, then time for some serious payback planning.  
  
+++  
  
The cast had gathered fairly early, so that J.J. could brief them before the panel. There was always things that they could and couldn't talk about, but it was truly important with a movie like this that they were all on the same page. Didn't want to spoil anything for the fans who hadn't seen anything yet.  
  
As they waited to be called out, Zach wandered over to Chris. The smaller male gave a shy grin knowing that the look on Zach's face could only mean trouble.  It was seconds before they had to go on stage but enough time for Zach to lean in and whisper.  
  
"It's game time Pine. A whole new game that we are going to play. You wanted me to be more... intense with you? Here it is. Each time I touch you today, it will be my way of telling you that I'm thinking about you... More specifically your cock. And all the things that I plan on doing to said cock. And all the things said cock will be doing to me. Capiche?"  
  
Zach didn't bother staying to find out the reply, just trudged up the line of people going on the dais.  
  
Chris' jaw however was still touching the floor. He had awoken the sleeping tiger.  Scurrying to the stage, he took his seat and tried not to appear to uncomfortable.  
  
The initial line of questioning started at one end of the table and made its way towards them. It gave Chris enough time to gain his composure enough to answer. No voice breaking for him!  
  
The question was something like what the biggest challenge of filming was. And most people had some pretty funny answers, them not having met Ben before. Chris looked at Zach briefly to see that both hands were on the table thankfully. The threat still lingered on the back of his mind. Damn this was going to be one HELL of a long panel.  
  
He slowly began his version of a long winded answer, until he felt the tell tale feel of a foot creeping against his own. DAMMIT ZACH.  
  
Chris was sure he stuttered over a few words, but all he could think about was Zach thinking about him. And his cock. Which was now standing to full attention. He stumbled through the rest of his answer before politely turning to Zach.  
  
"Zachary. Stop it." There was some laughter all around as some people thought they were just being silly... But sparkle in Zach's eye told Chris all he needed to know. It said that he knew he was under Chris' skin and this would not be the end.  Then Zach did something completely sneaky and underhanded that Chris almost lost it right then and there.  
"...Who is often erroneously assumed to have no emotion..."  
  
 Chris snuck his hands down to his lap and adjusted himself.  There was only so much he could do at this point.  And Zach hit the magic word button again and again.  
  
The panel continued all the while Zach would use his foot and leg to causally touch him and remind him what that tall glass of water was thinking.  
  
It got to the point that they were asking what you love about your character and he just stalled. Chris was completely unable to answer the question, stalling a bit and even to the point of just making up words.  
  
Chris was near throbbing by the time the panel had finished, leaving him almost rush off the stage and into the nearest bathroom. Most of the cast were headed to change then go to their next interviews and Chris only hoped they would do so quickly. He threw open one of the stalls and locked himself inside, palming his aching cock a few times.  
  
He undid his belt and thrust his hand down, gripping himself with such ferocity that he could have sworn it was on fire. Small beads of sweat dripped down his face as he tried to move quickly, for fear of being found.  
The door to the bathroom opened and startled Chris to a pause. He tried to calm his breathing and wait the other person out. Until they spoke.  
  
"Chris. Open the door. Now." Zach's voice was so low and full of lust that Chris let go of himself and threw the door open. He grabbed a hold of Zach's shirt and tugged him inside. Lips crashed against each other as Zach made sure to lock the door.  
  
"God you... You have no idea how turned on I am right now..." Chris whispered between kisses.  
  
Zach's smirk could be felt all the way down to Chris' loins. "I have a general idea." Those long fingers would tease Chris' exposed bits, causing the younger one to whimper.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Zach whispered as he fiddled with things in his pocket.  
  
"Of course! " Chris thought that this was it. He was going to get fucked. And in a bathroom stall.  
  
But the condom that Zach was ripping open was being rolled over his own hardness , then slathered in lube. While Zach attempted to lower his pants, Chris took a moment to analyze the situation. But nothing was really permeating the thick cloud of lust hovering over his brain.  
  
Within seconds Chris was being pushed into a sitting position on the toilet, while Zach tried to ease himself down on the throbbing erection before him. Chris' shirt was shoved upwards to prevent it from getting too dirty.  
  
"I don't normally bottom... But I want you. Desperately. And taking your ass IS going to take some time and I sure as hell am not deflowering you in a public bathroom. I am going to romance your ass whether you like it or not."  
  
Not that Chris really had the mind to argue right now. Not when he was so completely buried inside Zach. He bit back a hungry groan, letting his head fall against Zach's chest.  
  
"God you are so big Chris. I feel like I could feel you in my throat." Zach moaned to the top of Chris' soft head. It only took a few more agonizing moments before Zach was ready to move. Chris began a slow rhythm, not trusting himself to go fast without reaching his climax too quickly. The very knowledge that he was having sex with Zach right now made his hardness pulsate. Zach made a low whining sound and made to move his hips, forcing a faster tempo. Lips crashed together again, seeking the same fevered tone as their bodies. Zach bit at that teasing tongue eager to show it who was in charge.  Hands grabbed at bodies as if the world was about to end.  
  
"God Zach. I can't last much longer like this. I'm too close..." Chris whispered, hips pumping into Zach as if his very life depended on it.  
  
"Then don't last. Come for me."  
  
That was all the permission he needed. Chris arched slightly, hands grabbing at those lean hips and finger tips digging in. With a final cry he released himself inside Zach, that tight ring of muscle milking him for all he was worth.  
  
Zach wasn't that much farther behind, hand wrapped around himself and stroking at the same velocity as their thrusts. Within moments white streaks of come splashed on Chris' chest and a breathy sigh escaped Zach.  
  
They both take a moment to catch their breath while glancing at the mess they made.  
  
It didn't take them long to clean themselves up and adjust their clothing, but they couldn't help but touch each other gently as they moved. There was an almost shyness that dropped over them now.  
  
"So.... maybe tonight...." Chris looked up at Zach hoping that the other would agree to spend the night.  
  
"Yeah... tonight. I think I'd like that." Zach had never looked so at peace. All the things he planned to show Chris... All the pleasure he intended to give... He leaned in for one more soft kiss, happy in his knowledge that it wouldn't be their last.  
  
+++  
FIN


End file.
